The present invention relates to equipment for and methods of holding elongated members. In another aspect, the present invention relates to equipment for and methods of storing and shipping elongated members. In even another aspect, the present invention relates to equipment for and methods of storing and shipping pipes. In still another aspect, the present invention relates to equipment for and methods of securing several supports together.
Various types of elongated members, including but not limited to piping and tubing, are used in construction projects and other activities, such as petroleum drilling and delivery operations. After manufacture, elongated members must be packaged, stored and/or transported. The ability to effectively package, store and transport elongated members can save substantial time and expense, directly impacting the economy and efficiency of the project. It is thus desirable to have equipment for and methods of effectively packaging, storing and transporting elongated members without damaging the elongated members. Further, it is desirable that such equipment be versatile, long lasting, reliable, quick and/or easy to use.
Numerous prior art systems for storing pipes are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,547 issued on Jun. 23, 1992 to Koch (the '547 patent), which has a common assignee with the present application and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The '547 patent discloses equipment for storing and shipping pipes that includes several superposed pipe supports. The illustrated pipe supports include numerous support surfaces on opposite sides acting as rests for several pipes. A plurality of pipes can thus be layered between the pipe supports, effecting a vertical stacking of pipes having pipe supports interposed between the layers of pipes.
The pipe supports shown in the '547 patent are securably held together by applying one or more steel or nylon bands, or by a tightening frame. The tightening frame of FIG. 3 of the '547 patent includes upper and lower U-channels 20, 22 that may be laterally tightened relative to each other with a pair of threaded rods 24, 26. The rods 24, 26 may be pivotably engaged within the lower U-channel and secured with nuts to the upper U-channel.
In the embodiment of FIG. 7 of the '547 patent, the uppermost and lowermost pipe supports instead include projecting parts 82, 84, 86, 88 that are engageable with a pair of threaded rods 96. At one end, each rod includes a molding 98 that is engageable with one of the lower projecting parts 82, 84. The other end of each rod 96 can be passed through a vertical borehole 94 in an upper projecting part 86, 88 and secured with a nut 106.
While '547 patent materially advances the prior art, there is a need for yet further improved equipment and methods for holding, storing and transporting elongated members. For example, the prior art equipment does not provide metal-to-metal contact buffers at substantially all locations on the equipment that may come in contact with the elongated members. Contact at these locations with elongated members, such as during loading, assembly, or transport of the equipment and elongated members, could lead to deterioration, such as rusting or galvanic corrosion, of, or otherwise damage, the elongated members, making them unusable. For another example, there may be metal-to-metal contact between the outer facing components of prior art equipment and other metal objects, such as other similar sets of equipment and elongated members. Such metal-to-metal contact can result in galvanic corrosion and other damage, decreasing the effectiveness and useful life of the equipment. For yet another example, prior art systems, such as the tightening frame of FIG. 3 of the '547 patent, require additional substantial components, such as the U-channels of FIG. 3.
Thus, there remains a need for improved equipment for and methods of packaging, storing and/or transporting elongated members that will not significantly damage or cause deterioration to elongated members or other metal objects upon contact with the equipment. There also remains a need for improved equipment for connecting numerous support members together. Preferably, the equipment and methods can be simple and quick to utilize. Ideally, the equipment would be sturdy, versatile, long lasting and reliable. Especially well received would be equipment that does not require substantial additional components.
These and other needs in the art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of this patent specification, claims and drawings.